


Personal Shopper

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, felicity is pheobe, laurel is monica, leonard is joshua, personal shopper, sara is rachel, scene from friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene between Sara and Leonard based on the relationship---starting with the first meeting--- of Rachel and Joshua on F.R.I.E.N.D.S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Shopper

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching reruns of FRIENDS the other day and the episode where Rachel finally works up the nerve to ask Joshua out was on and maybe I just have Captain Canary on the brain but all I could think about was Sara and Leonard.

Personal Shopper

Part I: Sara's POV  


xXx

"Laurel," Sara growled, "I just helped a eighty year old woman try on a thong and she didn't even buy it. I'm quitting. Today. Yes I am. I am, I am, I am! Call me back when you get this." Sara pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She stuffed the phone back into her purse and sighed harshly. 

This was ridiculous. She hated this job, so why was she still here? Why did she put herself through this hell? Oh that's right, because she wanted to eat. All of her money was tied up in her student loans and the degree that would probably do her no good regardless of her passions. Maybe she could transfer to a different department. She would have to take a pay cut but she could probably manage it if she cut back on a few things. 

As if on cue, the door to her work room opened and her boss stepped in. "Mr. Hunter, I need to talk to you about something." 

"Of course Miss Lance, just a moment." The absent-minded man replied distractedly moving away into the adjacent room. She tried to protest but he ignored her. She sighed, stomping her foot. 

"Seriously." She grumbled as she turned around, startled to find a  man standing behind her. He smiled. "Hi." She greeted him tensely struck by how handsome he was; his gorgeous blue eyes shining with amusement. 

"Hello." He replied.

Sara snapped herself out of it and held her hand out to him. "I'm Sara, how can I help you?" 

"Leonard, Leonard Snart. And, well I need some new clothes."

"I see," she was cut off when her boss return. 

"Okay, Miss Lance, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" 

"Nothing, I didn't want to talk to you." She replied quickly, not taking her eyes off of Leonard. 

"Are you sure, I could have sworn.."

"Nope, you must be mistaken." She rushed. "So, Mr. Snart what exactly can I help you find?" 

Hunter looked confused but walked away as Leonard spoke up. "Well, I had a bit of an accident at home, my apartment flooded and ruined all of my clothes. Right now I'm down to this suit and a gag gift from my sister that I should have gotten rid of years ago. So basically everything socks, shoes, underwear, suits, shirts; a whole new wardrobe." 

"Alright then, let's get started." She replied gesturing for him to head back out the door ahead of her. As he walked away she stopped to watch his ass, grunting softly to herself. "Hot damn." 

xXx

"So, you're not quitting?" Laurel questioned confused, voice filtering through the phone receiver.

"No, I had a little freak out but I'm much better now." She replied a wistful sort of tone to her voice. 

"Uh oh, I know that voice." Laurel laughed.

"What voice?" Sara asked confused. 

"The “I just met the love of my life” voice. You had the same voice after your first date with that boy in junior high." 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Of course not.” Laurel answered amused. “So what’s his name?” 

“There’s no man Laurel.” Sara replied. “None what’s so ever.” 

“His name is Leonard!” Felicity, her roommate and best friend yelled from across the room where she was working on her laptop at the kitchen table. 

“Leonard huh?” Laurel’s voice dropped an octave as she teased her sister. 

Sara turned a fierce glare on Felicity, mouthing “traitor” at her and getting a smirk in reply. 

“Alright fine, his name is Leonard Snart and he had an accident at home and needs a whole new wardrobe. Happy?”

“Leonard Snart? That name sounds familiar.” Laurel told her. “Where do I know that name from?” she muttered the last part more to herself. 

‘I don’t know, anyway, I’ll be working with him for awhile so, there’s a bright side.” Sara explained. Laurel chuckled. 

“Whatever you say sis. Just be careful okay, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt.” 

“I will Laurel, I gotta go, love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Sara hung up reaching over the back of the sofa and picking up a throw pillow before chucking it at Felicity. 

xXx

It had taken a little over a month of weekly appointments for Leonard to rebuild his wardrobe. Sara was fairly certain that her awkwardness had reached new levels of embarrassment in that time and had on several occasions while working with him, wished the ground would swallow her up and put the world out of her misery. Even the day he brought his sister along had done nothing to alleviate the mess. 

On the final day, Leonard came out of the changing room with a smile. “You were right, I definitely like this cut.” he told her turning toward the full length mirror and smoothing over the lapels of the dark blue blazer. Sara smiled in reply, stepping up behind him and fixing the shoulders for him. 

“I’m glad you like it.” she told him. “This new look is all the rage now. It’s all about the lines.” she told him. 

“Lines huh?” he questioned meeting her eyes in the mirror over his shoulder. She lit up at his question. 

“Oh yes, lines are everything, they make up everything. It’s what gives everything definition.”  

“Interesting.” he replied. “Well, I think that’s it for now.” he said after a short pause, turning to face her. “Thank you for all your help Sara.” 

“Of course, it was my pleasure.” she told him with a smile. 

“Yes, well, I suppose I’ll see you in April for summer clothes.” 

Sara nodded, and they sort of stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Briefly Sara wondered if he wanted to say something else, but in the end he turned on his heels and walked out. 

Sara turned away and walked to her desk, sighing in defeat at the lost opportunity. She was just about to call Felicity to set a date for some girl time when the door to her work room opened and Leonard stepped back in. 

He looked a bit sheepish, almost shy as he walked up to her. 

“Is everything okay? Did you forget something?” 

“No, I uh… well, I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me sometime?”

Sara felt her heart stutter. “Yes, I would love that.” 

“Okay, uh, tomorrow?” he asked awkwardly. 

“Yes, that’s perfect.”

“Great, I have your number so I’ll call you with the details.” he told her and they shared another awkward silence before Leonard turned and walked out again. 

When he was gone, Sara couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always taking prompts on Tumblr. [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
